1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for connecting objects such as wires and circuit elements which are arranged on both surfaces of a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A substrate which supplies an electric signal etc. to various apparatuses, on which connecting objects (connecting bodies) such as wires and electrodes are arranged on both surfaces thereof, and these connecting objects are electrically connected via through holes formed in the substrate, is available.
As a method of connecting electrically the wires and electrodes which are arranged on both surfaces of a substrate, a method of connecting the electrodes and wires via through holes has been disclosed in FIG. 4 of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-250842. In this method, a substrate, in which through holes and wires are formed, is arranged above a semiconductor chip, on an upper surface of which electrodes are formed, such that the through holes are positioned on the electrodes, and an electroconductive material is filled in the through holes by jetting an electroconductive liquid directly in the through holes from a nozzle of an ink-jet head, and the electrodes and the wires are connected electrically via the through holes.